Ghost ship inspector
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if there was such a thing as 'Ghost Ships' adrift in space that had circular spheres on the floor that lead to different realities? What if Q wasn't really all that he had said? What if these ghost ships were seemingly abandoned without pilots or people, hence the name 'Ghost ships'. What if nothing was what it seemed? Sometimes these people were called toys for the Q program


**. . . . 3738. . .**

 **. . .The Masterdash . . .**

"Inspector?"

I was in my assigned quarters drinking a hot cup of chocolate.

"Yes?" I said.

"We are getting close to Ghost Boat 57." Came the female Klingon.

I turned toward Commander Karzine, a Klingon, with a soft smile.

"Excellent." I said.

I felt so excited to board my grandfather's favorite ghost boat. Who wouldn't be? I heard so many stories about it. At least the many my grandfather had under the last few trips he had because of a stunt he pulled. He had roped in a anti-virus program to the ghost ships called the Borg. . . Well. . . Why don't I show you? History should go chronologically but not we Quartin's. We take things unchronologicaly when narrating anything. Let it be a essay, bed time story, and official report. My father proved to have a habit like my grandfather. I turn away taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I had a sigh.

I am going to be inspecting history.

The legendary 57th ghost starship.

And I, Jacob Quartin's grandson, will step foot on it.

Now. . . let me show that scene I told you about.

I still remember all the details my grandfather told me. Comes with photographic memory.

* * *

 **. . . A long, long, long time ago. . .**

It was a trial.

A trial that would be on the record books for generations.

One that quite much was memorable to my grandfather.

It was much like a supreme court with media, people, and there wasn't any lawyers. There was one seat facing the three judges who appeared to have scowls on their faces. The judge in the middle had a little wooden hammer on a platform. They seemed to be very, very old. The carpet was mundane; beige. The walls were wooden. There were cameras situated all over the place. There were security guards at the doors holding their weapons. All of this just to for one man. My grandfather would laugh shaking his head telling me that story when I was a child. It always made him smile thinking back at that silly day. Well, not really silly, but serious day. He did miss going out into the 57th ghost boat. It stopped going on a course and was still in the same place he left it. It was like the ship lost the will to travel on.

No one really knew why it did.

"You, Jacob Quarten, are charged with obstructing the system programs of Ghost Starships." Came the high judge. "Or would you prefer . . ." The high judge leaned forward from the desk. "To be called Q?"

". . . Y. . . Yes," The man raised his head up, boldly. His hands were cuffed in what seemed to be an odd contraption used in science fiction movies in the 21st century that changed over the course but still remained the same. Shackled, electrical glowing shackles that were sensitive to unauthorized movement. "I do!"

The high judge frowned.

"Do you have anything to say regarding putting the lives of many ghost ships in jeopardy?" The second high judge said.

"They needed to know," Q said. "They needed to be prepared."

The first high judge steamed a cherry red.

"We nearly lost two hundred ghost ships because of your reckless act," The first high judge said. "And for that we have come to a decision."

"Your privileges of visiting ghost ships is hereby revoked starting after your seventh visit on a starship and you have one visit scheduled for a ghost starbase," The third high judge said. "You will never _ever_ visit another ghost related facility again afterwards."

Q's face went slack, his face faltered, and it was like his world shattered into pieces.

He had just discovered a namesake of the original ghost starship being the _Enterprise_ three years ago and now?

Q lowered his head.

His wife, Marla, was right behind him.

"You will not alert the _Enterprise D_ of its fate and what is really happening," The first high judge said. "Your civilian privileges aboard ghost vessels are hereby revoked starting today. Your Q program license will be revoked after your seventh visit . . ." All three judges had a nasty glare toward Q. Q raised his head back up. "After your last visit to the ghost timelines you will be discharged from the Q program. You will begin this sentence by five months in prison in maximum security."

My father was attending the trial too, with my grandmother Marla.

My father was just a boy back then.

"Oh and how about all those two hundred some ghost ships?" Q asked.

"The ones we prevented from being blown out of the ghost network are under repair," The second high judge said. "We stopped the loss of ghosts."

Q stood up.

"I request to speak on the behalf of all those souls you are calling ghosts." Q requested.

"Permission denied." The third high judge said.

" **YOU MEAN THE LOSS OF PEOPLE**!" Q shouted. " **THEY ARE PEOPLE, ALL OF THEM!** They are no ghosts. They are **ALL ALIVE!** Living like you and I."

The first high judge frowned.

"Your five month prison sentence begins now," The first high judge said. "Mr Q. This trial is over."

Q looked over toward my grandmother with a sheepish smile.

"Not much of a trial,eh?" Q said.

* * *

 **. . . . 3738. . .**

 **. . .The Masterdash . . .**

Humanity has not evolved much as it should be. Why? Why? Why? The scientists seem to answer that question and nor can I. Only thing we can do is use some powers of telepathic powers such as telepathy and transporting objects. I, however, am capable of reading minds. When someone reads my mind then I read theirs back, rudely. I find it rude for people to read my thoughts and sense my feelings. I find that so intrusive. Intruding on my privacy. Can't we just learn from vibes, looks, and reactions rather than telepathy? When I was a little boy I visited a gigantic starship that was called ' _The Challenger_ ' (aka Ghost Ship 60) with my classmates. We didn't go into the realities being held in the starship.

The people in these realities are called 'Ghosts'.

Mainly because we go through realities, one reality the people are not there (as in ours) and the next they are there.

Hence the name ghosts.

Some people tend to think of them as non-living beings because they live in a different reality that is different to us.

Anyway, back to the story: during the tour the ceiling gave out and some of my friends were killed. It hadn't been inspected in years. We were going to the section of the ghost ship to allow us being there in the reality to observe what was going on. We never made it. That day was one full of dread, panic, and hysteria. My parents were afraid of my life. Scared that I had been part of the unfortunate souls. I had been out of the way when the event had occurred. One moment I was talking to my best friend Steven Rogers. The next minute I saw his empty eyes staring at me with his hand sticking out of the wreckage. That image has been haunted me for years. My father argued with my mother regarding allowing me to go on another ghost ship trip: that is the day I learned about Ghost Ship Inspectors.

That is the day I decided what I wanted to grow up to be.

A day that has since influenced my lifetime.

"My Commander will be going with you." Captain Starz said.

I had a sigh.

"I work alone," I said. "I told you before."

And everytime I say that, a captain goes right ahead and sends someone with me. Happens 50% of the time. I started working alone after my partner Henry died on the job and I blame myself for his death.

"No offense," Starz said. "But you have some family history here."

I turned away then boarded the transporter.

"I am not my grandfather." I said.

Karzine came into the transport room in a space suit while I was not. She had a stride about her. Confident and worry free stride. She didn't seem to be upset or bothered. Karzine simply went on the transporter pad alongside me. Karzine nodded toward Starz. In a unusual tune we were sent over to the 57th ghost ship. There were spider webs all over the place. Usually Ghost Ships get yearly inspections but not this one. It never did. It had been labeled 'no visiting' zone since my grandfather had last left it. However this year the Q program decided to lift the lifetime worth label. I had requested to inspect the starship before someone in the Q program requested to be assigned for any kind of purpose.

"Just how he described it." I said.

Karzine sneezed.

"Bless you."

"I need a dust vacuum."

I hand Karzine a mask.

"Why do you bring dust masks?" Karzine asked, putting the mask on.

"Some of these ships have never been stepped foot in for years," I said. "And some people in the fleet are like you." I walked down the fleet of stairs."Some captain's are stupid enough like yours to send people like you with me so that is why I bring some dust masks."

I lick my finger then hold it up in the air.

"Hmm. . . No signs of any disease what so ever," I walked of the platform looking around noticing there were several rounded disks. I felt giddy to be standing here. Excited, really! "Check." I lowered my hand down then take out the portable holoboard. It is a blue transparent holographic clipboard with lighter gray rims outlining the shape. "Now to check the upper wall support."

I take out a long thin rod from my pocket then poke at the cieling lightly.

Dust flew down from the ceiling.

"Panels not budging," I said. "Next!"

I checked all the panels in the room.

I take my job seriously.

Karzine waited by the door staring at the ceiling while I was at work. She looked kind of weird being a Klingon and all wearing a dust mask. Karzine reminded me of a Ood. The ghost ship was running on limited power. Been that way for a awfully long time. It took me thirty-three minutes to check every part of the Transporter room. Being a Ghost Ship inspectors comes with risks. I could die any time on the job. I have yet to come across a extremely-in-need of-repairs starship.

"Transporter room 1 of 3: cleared." I jotted down on the holopad.

I hooked the pen back into the holoboard then approached Karzine.

I tapped on Karzine's shoulder.

"Commander." I said.

Karzine lowered her head down.

"Are you done yet?" Karzine asked.

I shook my head.

"This room is done. 42 decks to go," I said. "You should go back to your ship."

Karzine frowned.

"I was assigned to ensure your safety," Karzine said. "Just because what you do is very . . . dull. . . Does not mean I am leaving!"

I sighed.

"Suit yourself." I said.

The doors opened and I went first.

* * *

 **. . . Fourteen hours later. . .**

 **. . . 57th Ghost Ship. . .**

Five hours in, I had to force Karzine to sleep because frankly she started to act very tired. Six hours later she was up and bushy tailed, but finding me was rather easy she claimed. She had a good sense of smell. I tried not to believe Klingons had that kind of smell power then again I never did know that much about them. I required little to no sleep because I was so focused on getting this inspection done. Hours ago I came to the conclusion that the engine had to be replaced, a clean crew would need to be assigned here for the cleaning, and the portals leading to different realities had to be replaced. Some of these rounded surfaces are called 'portals' because they lead to other realities. We can replace these portals with newer versions as we have a understanding on how they work and operate.

"This is the bridge." I said, feeling nostalgia.

Karzine stepped forward.

"Look at the machinery," Karzine said. "Ripped open. Space pirates found something of use in here."

I walked out of the turbo lift to the bridge.

"Space pirates. . ." I repeated. "Nasty people."

I felt along the console then looked toward the cracked view screen.

I stood there for what felt like ten minutes taking in the experience.

"Are you okay?" Karzine asked, concerned.

I turned my head toward Karzine with a small smile.

"My grandfather has told me stories about this place," I said. "Base of operations. ." My fingers wrapped around the wires sticking out of the exposed parts of the machinery. "Now it is . . . So disgraced." I walk around toward the center of the bridge avoiding the semi-glowing spheres. "I wish they had invented the ghost ship protection system during my grandfather's era. Those pirates wouldn't have stood a chance."

The three chairs were still behind the two stations Conn and Ops.

The leather on the third chair was barely hanging on. The arm rest had long ago been taken probably by some idiot space pirates. The first chair had only the legs and the seating section left behind no back rest. The captains chair remained unharmed, intact. There were scars on the 1st and 3rd chair. My grandfather told me that whenever he appeared his friend would usually be sitting down int the chair or in some important chair or be standing somewhere important.

The lights briefly came on in the bridge.

"Uh, Inspector?" Karzine said, unsure.

"That is odd," I said, turning toward Karzine. I raised a brow. "This ghost ship is on limited power."

I looked up to see the glass had a lot of cracks in it. This room had little to no dust so Karzine had her dust mask off put into her pocket. I lowered my head observing the room. The stations around the room were missing, degraded, and out of date. I take out the holoboard then jot down the notes. I put the pen back into the firm part of the holoboard, close the board, and then put the square item into my pocket.

The ship went from side to side.

"Hang on, Commander!" I shouted.

I looked over to see there was nothing on the screen.

"What is going on!" Karzine shouted.

I looked in the direction of the sphere portal glowing across from the first chair.

"I have to find out." I said.

Usually I do not enter these ghost ships realities but since it is affecting our reality I have to.

I am obligated to.

"Inspector!" Karine shouted.

With all my body weight and my boot capabilities to stick onto the ground: I walked right onto the portal.

"Engage!" Came a voice.

I looked over to see a standing bald man with sharp dark eyebrows and a unusual uniform I never seen before. I looked over to see a space pirates ship. It was a strange kind of one that was distinctive to everyone in my time. The shots were deflected due to the shield. I felt rage. So much rage. The space pirates had found a way to enter ghost realities under our nose and my nose. I felt obligated to report them. The space pirates can fire back as they please without getting hurt. The _Enterprise_ trembled.

I take out a device then press the middle.

The power in the Space Pirates machine went out.

"That'll teach you to mess with the wrong starship." I said.

The bald man turned in my direction out right furious.

"Q, get off my bridge!" The bald man demanded.

I felt more angry at him than the space pirates.

"I am not my grandfather, old man," I said. "And I just happened to save every life aboard this ship."

"Q, that french accent is not going to help." A man with a beard said.

My hands curled up into fists.

"I AM NOT Q, DAMN IT!" I shouted.

I stepped back into my reality where everyone had vanished but Karzine.

I, however, had curled over feeling a sharp pain in my stomach.

"My stomach . . ." I said. "It is twisted up!"

Karzine helped me up.

"I don't know how you did it, but you made the space pirates appear," Karzine said, her hand around my arm. I started to feel a heating feeling about myself. "Inspector?" She felt my forehead. "You are burning up!" She took her hand off my forehead. _Obviously_ , I thought. "You weren't authorized to enter!"

"Briefing . . . room. . ." I said. "To the left. . ."

Karzine brought me into the briefing room.

"Inspector, you won't be able to stick around long if you don't get medical attention. . ." Karzine said.

"Slow down the progress by entering . . ." I said, as she sat me against the wall near the ghost portal. "Oow!"

I clench at my chest feeling the burning sensation.

"I am not sure you'll live another five minutes." Karzine said.

"Trust me. . ." I said. "Entering. . . this. . . will . . slow it down long enough for you to bring the ghost portal med team."

Karzine appeared to be afraid.

"Don't be afraid," I said, propping myself up. "Never be afraid of what happens to me."

We can control our pain to a certain degree.

"Someone has to worry about you, Inspector." Karzine said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

* * *

 **. . . 15 minutes later. . .**

 **. . . Briefing room. . .**

I came out of the ghost reality transporter.

I took a sigh of relief feeling not a symptom of sickness.

I had my hands on the table leaning forward.

 **S-s-slick**

I looked up to see the bald man appearing to be irritated along with a short hair styled Klingon. It then hit me who they were. I had a slow growing smile on my face. How could I have been so blind? I took my hands off the table then put both of my arms to my sides. The doors closed behind the two.

"You must be Picard and Worf," I said, as Worf had one hand on his phaser. I held my hand up. "I bring no harm."

Worf had a pair of narrowed stern eyes in my direction as I lowered my hand.

"How did you get rid of that ship?" Picard asked.

"I sent it back with this," I said, holding up a device. "Sends anyone not distinguished of this universe to theirs."

"By snapping your fingers." Picard said.

"No,no,no," I said. "This device!"

"I don't see a device." Picard said.

"Then what do you see?" I asked.

"Snapping your fingers." Picard said.

I frowned.

"I can't snap my fingers or whistle," I said. "Like this," Only air came out. "See? Nothing." I tried to snap my fingers and I failed. "See?" I noticed Worf had a light gray hat on his head including a brown trench coat. "Mr Worf,why are you in the attire usually worn by detectives in the early 20th century?"

Worf took the attire off and the hat leaving his uniform.

"That is not funny, Q." Picard said.

"I told you, I am _not_ Q." I said.

"If you are not Q, then who are you?" Picard asked.

My grandfather once told me that the truth would be bazaar to the ghosts if it were told and they would refuse to believe it.

"None of your business." I said.

Picard frowned.

"I am the captain of this ship and I require to know who you are." Picard said.

I sighed, going over to a machine with a rounded center.

That is the replicator.

I muttered, "Hot chocolate."

I grab the hot chocolate after it appeared.

"Inspector Jeremy Quartin," I turned away taking a sip. I lowered the hot cup from my lips. "Bit of a family tradition to have 'Q' being part of our last name . . . then again the Q program changed _everything_."

"The Q program?" Picard asked. "As in the Q continuum?"

I laughed.

"There is no such thing as the Q continuum," I said. "Only the Q program."

"Tell me about this. . . .Q program." Picard said, sitting down into a chair along with Worf.

"Q stands for the beginning and the end," I said. "Our society has advanced since these starships appeared. . . They were called ghost ships. . . They came out of no where on our watch." I take a sip of the chocolate then swallow it. "My great grandfather was one of the first to enter the exclusive exploration program. Back then operatives in the Q program called themselves Trelane. My great grandfather was Jose Quartin and he was the first to use the name 'Trelane' on many of his visits. He died before my time." I take another sip, now sitting down into a chair. "Way before my time." I put the cup on the table. "Must have been . . ." I paused. "Two hundred years ago, maybe, when the Q program came out." I shrugged. "The ghost ships appeared around that time."

I understood the cover my grandfather had taken since the Q program was all about time.

Hence the word 'continuum' being used.

"So how . . . How did you get here?"

I raised a eyebrow.

"Get here?" I repeated.

"Yes, get here." Picard repeated.

"I stepped on a ghost portal," I said. "Which is apparently killing my present self in my reality. I am just here until the med team arrive."

"What if they never come?" Picard asked.

I paused.

"They will come," I said. "I am sure of it."

My hands were wrapped around the cup.

"We call them ghost ships because no one is ever in them," I said. "And it is like someone use to live here. . . but not anymore. There are rounded disks built in (That we have recently understood on how to replace, build, and repair) to the floorboards. I inspect these ships to make sure they are safe. You may call me Inspector but never Q. I am not my grandfather, let's get that straight,Captain Picard, besides . . . The high judges made sure he will never step foot on them."

"How is your grandfather?" Picard asked.

"He lives on a planet, a nice one, for him to retire on and live . . . it is a lot like your federation," I said. "I doubt they would reactivate him."

"May I ask, why does he not step foot on these 'ghosts ships'?" Worf asked.

"He introduced the Borg when he shouldn't have," I said. "When a ship is destroyed in a reality then the ghost ship starts to detonate itself, and any ghost ships near will feel the repercussions." I held my hands up doing gestures. "You see there is a computer program that was recently built to prevent that from happening after my grandfather's stunt . . . Well, half a year later these events occurred leading these to happen. The Borg was a nasty ghost ship virus." I shuddered. "Turning a virus into a person isn't exactly easily. That's all I will say."

"You make us sound like a computer program." Picard said.

"That's not my intention," I said. "My grandfather viewed that you needed to learn. . . And how long has it been since you last saw my grandfather?"

Picard went silent.

"Last year." Worf said.

"And what year is it?" I asked.

"2371." Worf said.

My jaw fell.

Time somewhat perfectly frozen (Or more like slowly passing) until I came on board the bridge.

* * *

 **. . . Two hours later. . .**

 **. . . Retirement planet. . .**

The family members of Jeremy Quartin were blissfully unaware he was aboard the 57th ghost boat.

Q was fishing, the guy who's actual name is Jacob Quartin, using a rod with a wire attached to a fish bait.

"Grandpaaaa!" Came a little girl shouting at his direction at the door "You got a call."

Q had grown old, like a human, his hair had long ago turned gray and his hairline had receded.

"Coming, Jenny!" Q shouted back.

Every family member born into his family had the first letter 'J' along with their name and 'Q' at the end. They did that to honor the very first family member who had been part of the whole Q program process. It had been a fairly long time ago. Two hundred years or less, Q couldn't care. Q reeled his line back in slowly with his eyes focused on the water. He looked up at the sky to see those flying starships. The ones he used to walk around during his youth. He screwed up, royally, and now was banned from them. A lifetimes worth. He turned his attention back to the fishing line.

Then Q put the fishing rod into a grip.

"Grandpaaa!" Jenny shouted. "It is a emergency, code red and black! Whatever that is."

In a second Q was straight in the house flying past his granddaughter Jenny.

"Honey, you got a call-" Marla started as Q put on a headset. "Now why don't you come that fast when I have dinner ready?"

"Call begin." Q said.

The screen sizzled to life.

"Jacob Quartin." Admiral Chase said.

It had been years since someone from the Q program called him by his given name.

"Yes?" Q said.

He was scared of what they were going to say, but somewhat hopeful it might be good.

"The Q program inside the 57th ghost ship has taken your grandson hostage." Admiral Chase said.

Marla screamed then fainted.

"Wait. . . what?" Q said, in shock.

Jenny came over to over her grandmother's side.

"The Q program has come alive." Admiral Chase said.

Q motioned for Jenny to get a pillow for her grandmother then turned his attention back to the screen.

"No, no,no," Q said. " _WHY_ is he on that ship?"

There was silence.

"We have reactivated the ghost ship for Q agents, and your grandson is a inspector. He signed up for it. You did not tell us the ghost ship has developed a Q of its own." Admiral Chase said.

Q's hands grew into fists.

"You never _ASKED_ about it!" Q said.

"Q2 has negotiated that he wants you," Admiral Chase said. "In exchange for Inspector Quartin's life."

"He. . . " Q said, in shock.

"Wants you." Admiral Chase finished.

"I was left unaware that the Q program developed a conscious." Q said.

"When you last left it. . . how was it going?" Admiral Chase asked.

"I made the program to simulate a human experience for me aboard that ship," Q said. "A convincing and believable one until I did one act of heroism. Just to get me back on my feet after the crushing months I spent in that hell hole! How do you think he was doing? I **DEACTIVATED** that program shortly after finishing business there. He couldn't have possibly reactivated himself."

"Someone reactivated him. . . And we believe the reason why is because space pirates were attacking," Admiral Chase said. "They are under our custody."

"Does he have the machine?" Q asked.

"Yes, standard issue." Admiral Chase said, with a nod.

"And his bio-machine is being used against him," Q said. "He is become smarter . . . He wants me. That's it. Why would he ever want me?" He looked toward the screen appearing to be puzzled. "I am a old man. No condition to do what I did in those days. . ." He had a fond smile. That smile easily faded. "Well, I can't go if that ban is still in effect."

* * *

 **. . . Ghost ship 57th. . .**

 **. . .Two hours and thirty minutes after arriving aboard the Enterprise. . .**

I was in my guest assigned quarters.

"Why hello there."

I bolted up from the couch to see a man with blonde hair sitting on another separate couch. He was in civilian attire that my grandfather had described him in. It was . . . Without a doubt. . . Q2. My grandfather liked to refer to him as THE Q. The one with more power than he could ever have since he was a mere program capable of changing anything to his benefit. He had both arms behind his neck and his legs folded. I straightened myself up in the chair putting one foot on the edge of the table counter situated in front of the couch that faced the stars.

"You. . . You are Q." I said.

"Why yes, I am." Q2 said.

I folded my arms.

"You should be dead." I said.

"Well, aren't I alive for the frenchmen?" Q2 said, with a sneer.

"I am not french." I said.

"You sound french." Q2 said.

"Come on I never grew up in Paris!" I said.

The Q raised up a eyebrow.

"Oh?" Q2 said.

"I grew up with people who spoke funny," I said. "My mother was stationed on different starships when I was younger and my father . . . oh . . . He died when I was twenty-six. There were plenty of things I learned in this absurd but beautiful universe and befriended other alien races. Most of the people my mom allowed me to be around spoke funny, you know, differently."

Q2 smiled.

"They made quite the impression on you." Q2 said.

"I didn't know my father much . . . Not even when he died." I said.

"Did you know where he was from?" Q2 said.

"I do know he was _not_ a frenchman." I said.

"You grew up around french people, boy," Q2 said. "The people you grow up around influence you." I felt a hot stinging pain so I took my leg off the counter then clenched at my chest. "You want to know the reason why you are stuck here? Hmm?" I leaned forward closing my eyes feeling hot pain traveling up my chest. "It is because I have a gift to show my old friend Jacob. He will LOVE it! Getting you was rather easy. . . All I did was send a request to reopen this starship, make a fake admiral email account,and recommend you take the mission. Getting your grandfather would have been too easy. I had to get his attention. Their attention, really," He squeezed something in his hand being rounded. It burned hotter. "The unauthorized treatment is pain in your feet for a day. I am surprised you didn't know that nor experienced it." Now he came over to my side as I was against the couch on the rug curled up. "I am holding you hostage until your grandfather is here."

In a white flash Q2 vanished.

I gasped feeling the pain weaken.

What does he want with my grandfather?

I stood up feeling ill.

 _I wonder what Q really is_ , I heard a woman's curious thoughts, _and how they really live._

I got up on my two feet experiencing what seemed to be my lunch coming up.

Damn it.

I ran straight into the restroom then puked. God did it feel terrible. I used a piece of toilet paper to wipe off the corners of my mouth. I dropped it into the toilet then pressed a button. I was trembling. I stood up using the rail as my guide. The toilet chuted away making its usual sound. I turned away from the toilet feeling a lot better really. I walked out of the bathroom hearing 'beep,beep,beep' from the door. In my reality we don't need beeps. Doors open and we ask who it is, usually we get a reply. But I guess it is a flawed system.

"Come in." I said.

In came a woman with eyes dark as the night.

"Beastazoid," I said. "Ah, you must be Deanna Troi."

She nodded.

"What are you?" Deanna asked.

"A human." I said.

"Just a human?" Deanna said, with much surprise.

I laughed,nodding.

"Just a human," I said. "We just have extended life spans than we did centuries ago."

"You don't mean to tell me you are from a different time." Deanna said.

"More of a different reality," I said. "Does that Klingon still have security posted at the door?"

"Yes," Deanna said, looking at me oddly. "You remind me of Q. A lot."

"My mother remarked on how my father looked nothing like my grandfather when they were related and how we strikingly look alike," I said. "I guess . . ." I turned away feeling a sudden change about my health. "We just share the same genetic markers." I used the edge of the rounded table as my support then help myself sit down into a chair. "You know . . . My grandfather really envied the relationship you had with Will. . ." I stop mid way remembering the bearded man's name. "Ah, that is his name."

Deanna smiled.

"He tried to make Bill a 'Q'." Deanna said, sitting down across from me.

I shook my head, remembering that story quite differently.

"No, he actually tried to make Will real." I said.

Deanna looked at me strangely.

"Real?" Deanna repeated.

"As in able to join our reality," I said. "Like the Amanda chick. She died a couple years ago before I was born. Quite a shame, really, she made quite the war captain. She was born with the bio machine planted into her brain." I tapped the side of my head, lightly. "She was lucky that her father was from my reality so she could join ours."

"That is interesting." Deanna said.

 _But I don't understand_ , Deanna thought.

I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"You don't have to understand," I said. "Humanity has conquered anything. We can spin realities using machinery that is so delicate, so fragile, and sophisticated we can fool anyone with how they work from their perception. The people in the Q program can do anything. We, those who are not in it, just explore the universe and maintain these machines. We have rules for everything these days."

"What about laws?" Deanna asked.

"No, we don't have them. We just have something similar to what you have. We have rules and regulations."

"I understand," Deanna said. "So it is a lot like the federation with Q power."

I paused about to argue otherwise when I realized that is as close as she will get to understanding.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "If you think of it that way."

"I sense your mind is telepathically sufficent." Deanna said.

I sighed.

"You know, I prefer verbal over telepathy," I said. "In some ways humanity has become aliens. My grandfather admitted to pretending to be an alien just to know how it felt when coming across this ship, whenever someone of massive proportions appeared on the bridge making themselves well known and at home." I looked down toward the table feeling concern. "I don't use empathy that often as does a massive majority of the human population."

"What year is it to you?" Deanna asked, softly.

"3738." I said.

"One thousand years and humanity has yet to evolve." Deanna said.

"Maybe in the next forty plus years." I said, with a shrug.

That's the saying most people say about evolving "Next thirty years.", "Next forty years.","Next fifty years."," Next sixty years.","Next seventy years.","Next eighty years.","Next ninety years.", and "Next one hundred years." But nothing ever changes. We have advanced technology such as treating androids, cyborgs, and robots as people. Including holoprograms who have founded their own planet colony on a planet that is very advanced. Heck they even have the best and skilled holoprograms who are holoprogramologists capable of fixing, repairing, and creating one of their own kind.

Deanna put her elbows on the table and put her hands together in a ball cocking up a brow.

"What is left of the Beastazoids in your reality? Deanna asked.

I raised my head up with a smile.

"They still thrive," I said. "Very likable people."

Deanna tilted her head.

"I cannot imagine Q as a human," Deanna said. "To me he is . . ."

"A entity." I said, now standing up.

"Yes." Deanna nodded.

"I understand," I said, walking around. "You want to believe that someone who towered over you with so much power is not weak, vulnerable, and easily killed." I walked away with my hands behind my back. "Then again my grandfather wanted to visit a ghost ship that treated him as a god for shits and giggles."

"Why is it that you can't snap your fingers?" Deanna asked.

I shrugged.

"I never snapped my fingers for something," I said. "Never."

Deanna snapped her fingers.

"Snapping your fingers should be easy."

When she snapped her fingers, I couldn't hear a sound but usually when someone snaps a finger THERE IS A SOUND.

"Yes, it should," I said. "And I highly disagree with the logic of this universe indicating I shouldn't snap my fingers." I take out the square device. "It is highly not logical to have one machine capable of snapping fingers." I pressed the button then look forward to see Deanna in a green fancy sparkling dress with her breasts exposed. Her long skinny arms were so attractive, perhaps well appealed. "Oops."

I pressed the button again and there she was back in her regular uniform.

"So not fair a machine can make it seem that I snap my fingers!" I complained, putting the device away. "So not fair."

"Have you tried transporting yourself using that machine?" Deanna asked.

"No." I said.

Deanna frowned.

"What does it look like?" Deanna said.

"Circular, squarish. It has several options. It is white and blue. It has a blue screen that has lighter blue shaded square designs similar to the inside of the holodeck," I said. "Your holodeck looks a lot better than the holodeck we have on our starships."

"If you have celestial capabilities, why do you still have holodecks?" Deanna asked.

"Holodecks have fictional scenery that takes us back in time to anywhere we want," I explained. "Though for the most human experience many people flock to the ghost ships along with attire to match the century they are heading to. Holodecks are . . . well. . . Lets say it is not close to being real. It isn't close to the living human experience. We have civilian privileges for GCS for this reason. Ghost Credit Ships. Credits for civilians to board these ghost ships under a limited and annual interval."

"While on the holodeck you can go in as you please." Deanna said.

I nodded.

"Exactly," I said. "Though I have heard they are starting to phase out the holodecks."

"Then what are they phasing in?" Deanna said.

I shrugged.

"No idea," I said.

"Why don't you try transporting yourself somewhere aboard this ship and come back?" Deanna said.

"I have never used this item to do exactly that," I said. "In fact I have never used it."

"Just try for me." Deanna said.

"If I land in some one's shower while they are using it, I will not dare do this again." I said.

I closed my eyes then press the button.

I opened my eyes.

I noticed I was on the saucer section adequately breathing staring in shock at a moment in where I should be dying.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came Q2's voice to my ears.

I turned around toward the other Q.

"What . . . what did you do?" I asked.

"The atmospheric conditions do not affect you as you are not ingenious to this reality," Q2 explained. "If I were to make William Riker appear then he would drift in space appearing to be dead," Q2 said. "While, to you, he has been compromised and is in a coma like state. A vegetable state. No light going off in his head. There would have been a empty building in his head with the lights on but he is not there. No one is there. He would be a brain dead. It is not what I did but what you did, _Inspector_."

I glared after Q2.

"I have done nothing!" I shouted.

Q2 frowned.

"You told Picard and Troi about your reality," Q2 said. "That is doing some _thing_."

"So?" I asked.

"You not supposed to do that." Q2 said

"I am not obligated as my grandfather to tell straight lies!" I said. "Stop comparing me to _him_! I will never be like my grandfather!"

Q2 grew a troubled expression as he rubbed his chin.

"Then why are you here?" Q2 asked.

"To make sure it is safe to be used for any forms of education and visiting," I said, then felt my lungs start start to squeeze. Hard, squishy, painful force against my throat. "Ah." I came down to my knees grabbing at my throat on the saucer section. "Q. . ." I contemplated quickly that it was not my doing air was leaving my throat. "Help."

"Did I hear my name?" Q2 asked. "Can't hear you." He crouched to my side. "Speak louder."

I smacked my free hand on the ground pressing the button repeatedly.

"You need to learn a lesson, boy," Q2 said, his voice grew dark and serious. "Being the hero doesn't come out with you all right." I looked up toward Q2 in horror thinking ' _But I am not a hero_ '. "Not every hero comes out _okay_."

I realized then Q2 is in full control of this situation.

I closed my eyes thinking back at my sister's little girl Jenny.

I promised Jenny I would be there to take her on a visit to a planet called Africa 3.

It had Africa animals, surprisingly.

One. more. try.

 _Hope_.

I held my breath standing up through all that pain then aimed the device at his direction like aiming a remote at a 21st century television then press it. The next I land flat on the floor in the transporter room followed by what sounded like a alert transporter chief. I got up rubbing the top of my nose. I looked over then apologized for my sudden appearance. I pressed the button again, where I pop back in the quarters I was assigned to. However there were two security guards now inside. The two men screamed then fell over landing on their backsides.

I looked over to see Picard and Deanna.

"Where were you for the past hour?" Picard asked.

I pointed up.

"On the saucer section with Q2," I said. "Now pardon me," I lowered my hand. "I have to faint as of some irregular blood flow."

And then it all went into darkness.

* * *

 **. . . Four hours after Jeremy went into the 57th ghost ship. . .**

 **. . . Masterdash . . .**

Where did it all go wrong?

Creating Q2 is where it went wrong.

Q had created Q2 to give himself a sense of knowing. Knowing that he too is like the humans in the ghost realities.

But this?

Never this!

His grandson stuck inside the ghost reality. The main one in fact. His hands were covered in wrinkles and he could see the faint shapes of veins on his large hands. These hands were once used to deceive his favorite captain. The words coming from his own mouth. The deceit he played on the crew of the _Enterprise D._

They were headed to the 57th Ghost Ship.

"Mr Q?" Came a squeak.

Q turned away from the glass.

"You must be Karzine." Q said.

Karzine had lowered her head.

"I let him go in on my watch," Karzine said. "I-I-. . .:"

Q put his hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do," Q said. "Do you understand?"

"I let him go." Karzine said.

"Karzine, listen to me," Q said. "My grandson looks a lot like I did when I was younger. They needed a familiar face and he had that bio machine. He was the logical way to save the ghost ship and you could not have stopped him. You didn't have a standard issued bio machine. You didn't. So stop blaming yourself. It will break you into two!"

Q let go of Karzine's shoulders.

Karzine sighed.

"How do you live every day knowing your toys could have died because of your mistake?"

Without any hesitation, Q replied, "I didn't."

"Let me rephrase my question, " Karzine said. "How do you live with yourself knowing you could have destroyed Ghost Boat 57?"

Q started to open his mouth but no words came out at first.

"I don't." Q said.

"What do you mean?" Karzine said.

"I don't think about it." Q said.

Karzine gaped at first.

"How can you not think about what you put everyone through?" Karzine asked.

Q sighed.

"I kept careful tabs afterwards," Q said. "Of everyone. I had files. . . Before the trial commenced I was able to take a quick visit. I visited the Borg. Locutus of the Borg. After the Queen had visited him of course and I saw what introducing Borg to the humans had done. He was in a alcove. I am pretty he was aware that I was there."

"How did you know?" Karzine asked.

Q briefly closed his eyes.

"I just knew. . ." Q said.

 _Our scene transfers many years ago in the year that the Borg had been in a attack against the Federation. There is a tinge of blue light that would normally occur during a holoprogram in the middle of the dark large room. The light highlighted a human figure which lighted up the cables strewn about. Color appeared on the figure. Distinctive facial features, the Star Fleet Uniform, and the combadge on the chest. His dark curly hair was outlined. There appeared a younger Q appearing to be lost. He looked around stepping aside appearing to be frightened. He looked around acting concerned and afraid. He went up the stairs looking around._

 _He saw some Borg in their alcoves asleep._

 _So peaceful and not menacing._

 _Q gulped, afraid, with the bio-machine in hand._

 _Q sighed then continued on his way._

 _He looked around muttering a name scanning the faces of the Borg._

 _"Nope," Q said. "Nah uh," Q shook his head. "Nada," He went onwards. "Not even close. "_

 _Q tripped over a wire landing on the floor._

 _"Ow." Q said._

 _Q got up on his two feet using the rail as his guide then he saw a wide awake of what was apparently Locutus._

 _"Picard?" Q said, horrified. "No. . . No. . . What have I done?"_

 _Q stepped forward trembling scanning the assimilated man._

 _"Picard . . . I should never have introduced the Borg." Q lowered his head then put his hands onto his face and made a crying motion with his shoulders as we look behind him._

 _Q, like most people, had a heart._

 _Q stopped crying softly after fifteen minutes._

 _"I am not really here, Picard," Q said, wiping off his tears. "This is just a holo . . . holoprogram with a live connection to me." He lowered his head with red eyes. "Its all my fault. All of it." He shook his head. "I am not supposed to be here." Q looked back up toward Picard. "But I went against the rules. I just had to visit you through this difficult way. I am in a cell right now waiting for this painless trial. I think I am going to lose something. I will never forgive myself if . . . if. . . . if this anti-virus program fails. If everyone dies because of me! I am sorry,Picard, I am so sorry! I am not omnipotent or celestial. I am a HUMAN!"_

 _Q raised his device up._

 _"I am sorry you had to hear that." Q apologized._

 _Q pressed a button then he lowered the device appearing to be hurt and mostly upset._

 _He had spilled his gut to Picard and then taken the memory away from the Borg assimilated man._

 _"It is my fault you are here, human," Q said. "I won't . . ." Q looked down toward his shoes. "I won't blame you for not forgiving me."_

 _Q started to turn away back in the direction he came from when suddenly he heard a voice._

 _"Q." Came the familiar voice of authority._

 _Q looked over his shoulder with a sad, very sad, expression about his face._

 _Part of Locutus was shocked to see Q in this broken manner and half of him was pleased. But mostly shocked to see someone who had been more of a annoyance staring right back him with glassy eyes, tears coming down his cheeks, and red eyes. It was so unfamiliar to Locutus. The logic of Q tripping over a wire was invalid. Very out of the ordinary. For all knowing Q wasn't acting all that knowing._

 _"Yes?" Q asked, in a voice that wasn't the usual one._

 _The one who would be jeering, taking pride in himself, and leave his crew at skepticism if he told the truth._

 _This was a different side of Q that Picard had never had seen._

 _He had just had to remember what Q said before he snapped those fingers._

 _It felt important._

 _"Don't beat yourself up." Locutus said._

 _Fresh tears started to come out of Q's eyes._

 _"I am sorry, Picard." Q turned away walking quickly from the alcove sounding like he was in the middle of tears._

Q opened his eyes.

"I just knew." Q repeated.

* * *

 **. . .Captain's ready room.. .**

 **. . . 57th Ghost ship. . . 5 hours after coming into the Enterprise reality . . .**

"Inspector. . . " Picard said. "What other stories did he tell you?"

"The one about the space squid," I started to list. "The one about attempting to make Riker real, bringing the Borg, being human, playing cupid, visiting Benjamin Sisko,bringing Amanda, saving your life, testing your capabilities to solve three temporal abnormalities in three timelines at the same time, ensuing a programmed Q died, requested Janeway to be my father's brother's godmother, and brought my father to the Starship Voyager to learn a lesson or two about being in the Q program."

"What about before the trial?" Picard asked.

I stared at Picard.

"I never mentioned anything about a trial." I said.

"I remember something I should not, Mr Quartin." Picard

"Maybe you should remember it." I said.

"I just remember Q caused a problem, he was using a holoprogram to speak with me, and he felt overwhelming guilt for me being assimilated. . ." Picard stopped mid-way as though the pieces were coming together. He was remembering something that had been removed. "Oh Q."

"With the information you have now," I said. "I am sorry you have to live with that."

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Don't be," Picard said. "I just want to understand how Q has been absent for what you claim has been decades."

I felt semi-ill for some reason.

Why?

"You know why." I said, with eyes narrowed.

If he remembered something he shouldn't then it would mean Q spilled the beans at some point then erased Picard's memory of that event.

"The Borg." Picard said.

"You understand why they had to go through with it." I said.

"Go through with what?" Picard said.

I sighed.

"They deactivated his commission in the Q program and gave him a lifetime worth ban . . . Since then this ship was put on 'no visit' list until this year. I was the one assigned. But I don't know _what_ Q2 is doing. His intentions are unknown," I stood up, pushing the chair back. "He wants someones attention and I strongly believe he will get that unless I go through the ghost portal to my reality. Q2 won't get the attention he wants then when I am dead. Then again he nearly tried to kill me! I don't think he gives a shit about me. I am sorry, but I have to go. My grandfather talked about you fondly."

"Funny," Picard said. "That's exactly the last three words Q said in the Borg ship before he left."

"About you fondly?" I asked.

Picard smiled.

"No," Picard said, with a shake of his hand. "A apology."

I nodded in understanding.

"May I leave, Captain?" I asked.

I knew where every ghost portal was.

Made my departure much easier.

I knew where on the bridge they were.

"Permission granted." Picard said.

Then I pushed the chair forward and exited the ready room.

* * *

 **. . . 57th Ghost Ship. . .**

 **. . .Six hours after Jeremy's entrance to the Enterprise . . .**

"His bio signature is in the bridge." Karzine reported.

"The bridge . . ." Q said.

The lights in the hall suddenly powered up startling the group. The team consisted of Karzine, Q, and the med team. Q appeared to be concerned about this sudden development. It had been years since the lights had powered on. The dust began to go away. It was so strange to witness the ship cleaning itself. Karzine and the rest of the group take off their dust masks. There is one thing most people in the Q program can agree on: the ghost ships are alive, simply put.

Their origins are unknown.

"She is setting the stage." Q said.

"So the second programmed Q is a she?" Karzine asked.

Q looked away as he walked forward headed in the direction of the turbo lift.

"No," Q said. "It is a _he_. This ship has a separate conscious and conscience other than the Q program. Let's go."

The small group went into the turbo lift.

"Bridge." Q said.

Q hadn't been in a turbo lift in decades. In a ghost ship turbo lift, any how. Q tapped his boot lightly on the floor humming a Christmas song lightly. The turbo lift went up and up and up. He had only used the turbo lift once when he pretended to be a human. The day he got a little more closer to Picard and Data. But mostly Data. Data brought him down to the level of humans so in a way Data was his humanity professor. Q needed that reality check. Q2 gave him a enemy, a very dangerous one in fact, to give him a reason to leave the _Enterprise_.

The doors opened to reveal the bridge.

Q was the first one out.

The med crew and Karzine followed suit.

"Help. . . me." Came a weak and feeble but agonizing voice.

The med team ran in the direction of the pained voice as did Q.

Only to see a severely burned body on the floor in fetal position. On the floor was a burned to the crisp bio machine. It was Jeremy. His grandson. Lying there in a hopeless mess. He didn't seem to be in too good condition. The med crew was horrified to say for the least. They put a holobed under the ill inspector. The holobed was capable of being open much like a scroll and it required careful work to not bump into the burned parts of the patient with the metal handle. Q came over to his grandson's side.

"Jem, you shoulda' called me," Q said. "Rest. You are safe, boy."

Jeremy's frightened but burned face calmed and eased. The ground beneath him had burn marks in a complete and careful circular fit for someone to be in fetal position while being surrounded by fire and no way out. The med team pressed on a button installed into their ear drums. The med team vanished in a white flash. Much like the way Q left when vanishing to the crew of the _Enterprise D_.

"Some one is here." Karzine said.

Q took out a long rifle item from the side of his leg making it unclip.

"Commander, go back to the ship." Q said.

"Hell no!" Karzine said.

"That is an order,Commander," Q said. "This is not your fight."

"Unlike you I have the obligation to ensure a guest comes back in one piece!" Karzine said.

"You are not a security guard, damn it!" Q argued.

"I can do both roles if needed," Karzine said. "Mr Q."

Q noticed that the floor beneath his legs had given out so he pressed the rifle against his chest straightening it out. He went down first and then came Karzine. They were going through a channel of tubes that were built in long ago by a unknown race. Q had his usual serious expression while Karzine was screaming with her eyes closed and she was bracing herself. This went on for pretty much five minutes give or take. Q landed straight on his feet without earning a injury due to the landing. Karzine landed on her back side.

Karzine got up shortly.

"Helloooooo, Q!" Q2's casual voice rung through the air.

"I deactivated you." Q said.

"And I was brought back, how lovely of them," Q2 said, coming out of the darkness with a smile. "Did you know this ship has been making you a gift? Well, GIFTS, to be exact!" He approached Q apparently oblivious to the guns being aimed at him. "Come on, be a pal, and come with me!"

"I didn't program you to be like me." Q said.

Q2 hung his head with a deep sigh.

"Has it not occurred to you this ship has missed you?" Q2 said. "I am just on for the ride."

"Don't believe him." Karzine said.

"Oh shut up," Q2 said. "This is none of your concern! It is between ME and the human! Or should I say . . . Romulan halfbreed-"

Q punched Q2 at the face knocking him down to the floor.

"Romulan is not in my blood," Q lied. "And-" He paused noticing blood is on his hand. "You didn't."

Q2 got up with a smile.

The blood from Q2's nose vanished.

"Oh, she did," Q2 said. "I am real, boy, more real than your imagination. And unlike you. . . I have power in my arsenal."

Q2 held up his hand preparing to snap his fingers.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Karzine shot at Q2.

One bullet went through his chest containing electrifying energy capable of vaporizing the brain signals and causing death instantaneously. The bullet landed into the wall. Q2 snapped his fingers. Karzine's hands were trembling as the room brightened up to display they were in a HQ like room where there were two pods lined against the wall. A table came up behind Karzine then propped itself up clamping on what seemed to be binds around her wrists, ankles, and then the neck. Her mouth was covered by a clamp of some sorts. Q was horrified unable top make a move. He never expected this to happen. He was impossible! Through and through.

"Look what momma brought you," Q2 said. "Go on. She has been growing these since your last visit. ALL her energy has been devoted to this."

Q turned toward the pods to see they were opening.

The bright light made it easy to see the shapes of the human figures.

"I may have been deactivated but that doesn't mean I can't know it all," Q2 said. "It is her gift to you."

In the pods were a very human Data and Picard at rest.

"You. . . You didn't. . ." Q said.

"I did." Q2 said.

"What is your part in this,Q?" Q demanded an answer. "Why bring me here?"

Picard's eyes started to open.

He could hear the conversation.

"Because she is done and ready to move on," Q2 said. "And before I woke them up, I wanted you to pay for turning me off for so long. You could have deleted me but you didn't!"

"You were originally the guide program for Q agents." Q said, stepping back.

Picard's eyes opened.

"That doesn't cut it!" Q2 said. "You gave me intelligence, power, and sentience!" He shook his fist. "You took away my ability to not care, not be injured, and worst of all not be the passer by!"

"I never expected you to become this powerful!" Q raised his voice.

"To make myself real?" Q2 replied, snapping his fingers. With a snap of his fingers both Data and Picard were dressed in modern day attire. " **You should have**!"

"So, you are saying it is all my fault that you are human?" Q asked.

" **YES**!" Q2 shouted.

"Hah, I have hearing that a lot lately!" Q said.

Picard got upright.

"Q?" Picard said.

"He is never going back to where he came nor is his friend," Q2 said. "Now I _dare_ you to kill me."

Q2 spread his arms out with a grin.

"If I am to kill someone who deserves it," Q said. "Let me be damned for doing it right!"

He aimed the rifle at Q2's direction then pressed the trigger. The bullet tore through the heartical muscle section of the holographic organic body. Holographic figures are known to become extremely human like after being left to their own devices for so long and acting like a human. Q fired against this time at Q2's head. Q2's unresponsive body fell back on the floor. The holographic organic body began to decompose making a awful stench. Q dropped the rifle to the floor feeling sick to his stomach. Q aimed the bio device at Karzine's horrified body. The body became like acid until it were cleaned so to speak by the starship itself.

"Captain?" Data asked.

Q turned in the direction of the two puzzled Star Fleet members.

Picard had wide eyes.

Data looked back and forth when his eyes rested on the much older Q.

"Hello Q," Data said. "Care to tell us where we are?"

Karzine staggered off covering her mouth in such disgust.

"Welcome, _Mon capitaine_ ," Q said, with a small but careless smile. "And Data, to _my_ reality."

* * *

 **. . . One hour and thirty minutes later . .**

 **. . . The bridge . . . 57th ghost ship. .**

"I am afraid you can't go back,Jean-Luc." Q said, standing alongside the captain who was staring at the screen.

"Why, Q?" Picard asked.

"Because your body doesn't belong there," Q said. "You have a bio machine planted into your brain. Small but very powerful."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth of what you were really before?" Picard asked.

"I was a very strict follower of the rules back then," Q admitted. "I couldn't say my real name to you."

"What is your name?" Picard asked.

"I am going to be deactivated again after going back to my retirement from captain service in war time," Q said. "Everyone from the Q program has been calling me Q since the day I stood trial. My name? I have been calling myself Q for so long I don't feel like the name belongs to me anymore." Q turned away with a sigh looking about. "I missed this ship."

"Q. . . What is your real name?" Picard asked, again,

"Jacob Quartin," Q said. "Very human. Ages ago I had a Romulan ancestor. Not proud of it. It took us generations to lose those pointy ears and other Romulan characteristics."

"Jacob. . ." Picard said, then he jokingly added, "I thought your name would be more alien."

Q looked over toward Picard.

"I got that a lot when I was captain," Q said, turning back toward Picard. "My reputation preceeded me."

"'So why did this ship bring me and my third officer into your reality?" Picard asked.

Q sighed.

"I don't know," Q said. "But what I did see fifteen minutes ago is that you and Data are missing, concluded kidnapped or missing in action,and Riker is busy assembling a search party, and you are a very dangerous human being with that bio machine in your head." Q tapped on the side of his head. "I recommend you do not join the Q program and instead. . . maybe join our version of Star Fleet. It is more or less the same."

"Why not?" Picard asked.

"They'll use your gift as an excuse to experiment on you," Q said. "You could do more than I ever could. You are the ideal image of immortality as you will never ever die even though you do die but you come back to life. Amanda never died. Not ever. She is still kicking. I retired a long time ago and you still have quite the years to shave off." Q had a slow laugh. "So technically, if you go join The Greatest Celestial'ish fleet out there, you are still a captain and so . . whatever rank Data has at the moment, he could still have it."

"Are you telling me that I will outlive you?" Picard asked.

Q paused.

"Yes," Q said. "I am. I am sad that it has be to this way."

Picard shook his head.

"This is wrong." Picard said,

"It is . . ." Q said, then he handed Picard a glowing blue holopad. "If you ever want to visit my place . . . Just use this for directions."

"Does that mean Data is what I am?" Picard asked.

"Yes." Q said.

"So. . . will he age?" Picard asked.

"No. He is forever immortalized as a young man and you? You are still a few years shy of seventy, physically." Q said.

"I missed you." Picard said.

Q had a small smile.

"So did I." Q said.

Q headed toward the turbo lift.

"Tell Captain Starz I will be on my way," Picard said. "I have to make my goodbyes."

Q stopped halfway.

"I never wanted any of this to happen," Q said. "Honestly . . I am-"

"Sorry," Picard finished. "I know. I remember."

Q got into the turbo lift then turned around.

"Deck 14." Q said.

The doors closed.

Q looked up.

"How long did you know I had a limited time span?" Q asked.

The turbo lift hummed.

"Long enough, eh?" Q said.

There is a more louder hum.

"You are so mysterious for a ghost ship," Q said. "Might I ask where we are going?"

A black screen appeared reading in blue: The creators.

"The incurable disease," Q said. "What makes you think your creators are exempt to 'incurable my ass'?"

The screen turned dark.

"I knew you were setting this up from the minute I was beamed aboard the Enterprise," Q said. "Are you intending to help me by abducting me?"

The doors opened to reveal the quarters held under the bridge with one pod and several consoles including a couple chairs.

"Take me to Deck 14." Q repeated.

The doors did not budge. Q stepped out looking around unsure seeing the ground was cloaked by a faint fog. There was a open pod with a white inside and a black bedding underneath. The doors closed behind Q. Q turned around then tried to pry the doors open. He was very alone in the room. Nobody there. Just him. He stepped back, afraid, looking around. More fog drifted into the room. Q closed his eyes coughing but then he stopped. The ship was telepathically communicating with Q.

He only had a year left.

The ship made it clear that helping him would take a while.

And it had showed him its creators through memories.

"What about Jean-Luc and Data?" Q asked.

Q stood up.

"Later?" Q raised his eyebrows. "Like, how later?" Q frowned lowering his eyebrows. "Oh, on the way?" He had a concerned look about his face. "I doubt they would be on the next ship so soon."

Q went over to the nearby chair.

"Why care about little old me?" Q asked. "I am a mortal and they are IMMORTAL! Don't you understand?" Q lowered his voice. "I am doing what you can't do. Setting up the anti-space pirate system and installing some patches." Q typed away until his shoulders came to a relaxing pose. "I can't just go right now. . . All right, fine. . . But can't I make my goodbyes?"

Q looked up toward the ceiling.

"I owe them that," Q said. "That was a terrible way of saying goodbye."

In a flash of light our scenery changed to the transporter room. Picard went in followed by Data. Data observed for any sign of others. He looked around noticing that Q was absent. It was quite odd because Q promised he would be there for their final departure from the Enterprise (aka Ghost Ship 57, but then again Data and Picard didn't like to refer to the ship that way) to the _Masterdash_. Karzine had already been beamed aboard.

"Where is he?" Data asked.

"Right behind you." Q said.

Data turned around, frankly not surprised.

"I didn't hear you." Data said.

"I still have the power to frighten younger men like you," Q mused. "Like I said, I wouldn't miss this for the end of the universe."

Data went toward the transporter.

"Picard. . ." Q said. "You better take care of yourself. You hear? Don't make me come after you because you misused your immortality."

Picard laughed.

"I will." Picard said.

Q's serious expression softened, and then he unexpected grabbed Picard into a hug and whispered into the old man's ear, "I will see you later, old friend."

"You take care of yourself,Q," Picard said. "Maybe I will see you during one of my travels."

Q broke the hug.

"God speed, Jean-Luc," Q then held his hand up. "Live a long and prosperous life."

"You are not a Vulcan." Picard said.

Q lowered his hand.

"Romulan heritage is in my blood, _Mon capitaine_ ," Q said, with a wink of his eye.

Picard shook his head then boarded the transporter with Data.

"Are you joining us?" Data asked.

Q shook his hand.

"I have some last business to attend to," Q lied, then he tapped on the device on his ear. "They are ready to go. Jacob out." Q lowered his hand from the ear bud as though he knew something that they were unaware of. "Goodbye."

Data and Picard were energized off the transporter.

In a white flash Q vanished where he would go into the pod stationed below the bridge and be resting for the duration of the trip.

* * *

 **. . . Twenty-hours later. . .**

 **. . . Masterdash. . .**

I was very out of working accordingly.

99% of my body burned takes one heck of a time to recuperate from. My skin was undergoing burn treatment. I could see people with my largely intact eyes. I was obviously feeling better than I had been hours ago. Q2 had inflicted all these burns onto me shortly after exiting the ghost portal. I didn't know what had happened after my eyes closed but no one visited my room for along while. My whole body was covered by a white fabric in multiple layers to help my skin heal. My eyes felt heavy so I had to close them.

"Hello, Jeremy," Came my grandfather's voice. "I am sorry I can't be there."

"Grandfather . . ." I said. "I shoulda . . . I shoulda. . ."

"Hush, hush,Jeremy," My grandfather said. "I am _not_ here."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I am headed to the Ghost Ship creators," My grandfather said. "The 57th ghost ship is on the way. She is in warp, Jeremy, I can feel the warp bubble around her!" He sounded so excited to say that. "I didn't want to burden you that I had a life threatening illness that is slowly coming to. . . I want you to pay Marla a visit and tell her that I love her, that I didn't have much choice to leave the ship. It wouldn't let me. I had no choice but I suspect by the time I get back . . ." My grandfather paused. "You might be long gone. Everyone gone. . . I don't see the reason to live on after that. I would have preferred to die as a human. Perhaps I might not be human when I get back. Who knows?"

"Grandfather . . ." I said.

"Tell my captain and his personal tin man that I am safe," My grandfather said. "Don't need to chase after me. . . Do that for me, will you?"

My eyes forced themselves open to see a blurry image of my grandfather sitting down in a chair.

"I will. . ." I said, feeling stinging tears coming. "Please don't."

"Goodbye . . . Jeremy." My grandfather said.

"GRANDFATHER!" I shouted.

My grandfather's very image vanished.

"I promise." I whispered.

 **The End.**


End file.
